Voting
Voting for Loka is a way of advertising for the server with some sweet rewards for all players. Voting can be done though many different Minecraft promotional websites, but Loka only recognizes three main websites that count towards in game voting rewards. Voting has a very developed system, which makes it unique. Rewards from daily rewards and voting the most in a month can include Orbs, Power Shards, a mending book, and even some sick Titles! Calendar By using /vote in game and clicking on the View Calendar prompt in chat, a window will appear of the players monthly voting calendar. In this window, players are eligible to see daily voting rewards and how many times a player has voted. Hovering over the chest icons will show cumulative days, rewards available, and weather the player claimed a reward or not. Hovering over the book icon in the bottom right hand corner will show the players voting totals in the current month, and a players all times votes. Voting is reset at the start of every mouth, so players need to stay diligent and on top of voting if they want to get the most amount of awards and the chance at the rare titles. How to Vote A player can vote for the server though several voting websites, but to obtain any prizes though voting, Loka recognizes only the following three voting websites: * Minecraft servers - http://minecraftservers.org/vote/463152 * Minecraft HP - http://minecraft-mp.com/server/40670/vote/ * Minecraft Forums - https://www.minecraftforum.net/servers/799-loka-minecraft/vote The Links above can be found in game by using the /vote command and clicking on the clickable links to each page. Once a player has voted for a server, Loka will instantly recognize it and show a prompt in chat that the player has voted. Once all three website have been voted on, the daily rewards will be distributed to the player. Claiming Rewards When a player votes for all three eligible websites, the daily reward of power shards and mending books will be collectable though the players escrow chest, which can be found in the Market at Aladra. The Orbs will automatically be placed in the players Orb account, which can be found in /profile. Titles There is a bit of a competitive side to voting, and that comes in with player who vote the most in a given month. As voting is restarted at the beginning of every month, every player is eligible to obtain the rewards of voting the most. The reward for being the player that votes the most in a month earns special titles in game along with a 500 Orb bonus to the top player of a given month. Herald Be the player who voted the most within the previous month. In the case of a draw, both players receive the title. This title is transferred each month to the player with the highest number of votes. Envoy Be the player who voted the most within the previous month. This title is not transferred each month.